


Stimulated

by GDAWG135



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Arthur, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top John, its really horny y'all, maybe self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDAWG135/pseuds/GDAWG135
Summary: After eating a plant Arthur shouldn't have eaten John has to top like he's never topped before to save Arthur from his lust(There's really no plot, it's just porn)





	Stimulated

The second Arthur gulped down the unidentified plant the warning a stranger once gave him replayed in his head.

"Watch out for those! Won't kill ya, but you'll be in for quite the experience."

A sense of dread washed over him as he pondered the remains of the plant in his hand. Surely he wouldn't be fool enough to eat something someone had so clearly warned him about. The faint tingling in his limbs told him that really, he was.

\---

The night breeze lazily drifted John’s cigarette smoke away into the dark. The camp was mostly dead behind him save for a few campfires fizzling out. He took a final deep drag, and flicked the butt onto the ground, stamping it out.

“John!” Arthur shouted appearing in front of John suddenly from the dark.

The breath of smoke deep in his lungs expelled out harshly in a cough of surprise. 

“Jesus, Arthur! What happened to you? You look like shit. Where’s your horse?” John asked in between coughs. 

John reached out a hand to Arthur’s shoulder as the older man doubled over in what appeared to be pain. The older man shivered against his touch and twisted his hands closer against his stomach. 

“Forget about the goddamned horse! You idiot. I swear you get dumber every time I talk to you.” Arthur spit out through his clenched teeth finally looking up at John. 

His face was every shade of red and pink possible and covered in a sheen of sweat. His pupils were overtaking most of his green irises giving him a dangerous look. The retort John had for the insult died in his throat as he watched the anger bleed out of Arthur’s face and morph into a pleading look. 

“Arthur, what’s wrong?” 

John stepped closer to pull him up into a standing position. A shudder wracked through Arthur’s body, and suddenly he was latching his arms around John’s torso while shoving his face into the younger man’s neck. The rest of his body followed pushing flush against John’s smaller body with enough force to cause them to stumble backwards. John quickly caught them and felt his mouth grow dry as he felt Arthur tentatively grind himself against his leg. A shaky hiss left the blonde cowboys lips giving Marston goosebumps as the breath hit his neck. 

“I’m sorry.” Arthur whispered into John’s shoulder his voice filled with shame. 

“It’s, uh, it’s okay.” John said trying to think past all of his blood rushing away from his brain.

John was never good with words, so he did all he could think to do, and planted a kiss on Arthur’s exposed neck hoping that would show just how willing he was to help him through this mess. As exciting as it was to see him so passionate, it concerned John. This was drastically out of character for Arthur; the man was almost as innocent as a goddamned priest when it came to sexual endeavors. Far be it from John to look a gift horse in the mouth though. 

“What do you need me to do?” John asked gently as though he was calming a spooked horse. 

Arthur buried his face even deeper into the junction between John’s neck and shoulder, his hips still humping against John’s thigh. His brain was a whirlwind of thoughts and oppressive need for touch. As embarrassing as it was the pressure against his erection as he ground against John was the most normal he felt since being afflicted with this burning desire. He wanted everything John could offer, but what he needed was a release. The fire raging through his body was taking a toll, and it worried him that soon just standing would be an impossible task. 

“Just- Just fuck me.” Arthur finally admitted in a huff.   
John didn’t need to be told twice; he immediately dragged Arthur away from the exposed pathway into a thick patch of trees. He glanced back to the camp on the overlook, and silently prayed that no one would see, or hear them if Arthur couldn’t hold himself together; John didn’t have much hope for that if the man’s inability to walk was any sign. With Arthur now laying in the dark brush John stepped back to begin the battle with his belt and suspenders. 

The other man watched all but panting from the effort of moving and now holding himself back. He pressed his arms across his chest and kept his gloved hands clasped to his biceps in hopes of keep them from wandering down his body like they so desperately wanted to. It killed Arthur to be so helpless and disorderly especially in front of John, so he tried to save his pride in any way he could. Despite this the bottom half of him seemed to have a mind of its own. His hips refused to stay still, slowly shifting back and forth to feel the rub of the fabric against his aching erection. Trying to still them only made Arthur shake from the effort, and lack of touch.

The sight before John had him desperately fighting to free himself from his clothing. John didn’t have the same self restraint, or pride keeping his hands from roaming around. A low moan left his mouth as he palmed his clothed cock with one hand as the other finally undid his belt.  
“You know, you don’t have to hold yourself back.” John said with a stifled chuckle as he moved onto removing his pants. 

Arthur’s fingers twitched like they were awoken by John’s invitation. The older man’s expression became even more strained as his jaw clenched shut, baring his teeth in a lopsided sneer. The thought of feeling his hands on himself sent a pang of arousal to his cock. His eyes screwed shut as he finally reached the end of his self restraint. Arthur silently vowed to hold John personally responsible for his death if he took any longer. Like a gunshot his hands were on his groin pushing and pulling against his erection. The sensation sent flames rushing through his body. An obscene groan ripped its way past his clenched jaw, and no doubt added more redness to his already flushed face. 

“Shit.” John muttered in a gasp, closer than Arthur remembered him being. 

The blonde cowboy cracked open an eye to see the other man between his legs, now missing his pants and hat. The sight of the younger man’s unclothed dick had Arthur feeling lightheaded, forcing him to shut his eyes again to regain his ability to think. John teasingly placed his palms on the inside of Arthur’s thighs slowly dragging them down to undo the suspenders and buttons keeping them trapped under a layer of cloth. Arthur moaned at the touch as his legs pushed into the touch. John easily freed Arthur’s pants from their entrapping and slowly pulled them down. Arthur watched as his dick bounced out of their confines and his hands were back on it in a moment releasing a high keening moan from his vocal chords. The moan caught in his throat as John gently pulled his own hands away and gripped onto the shaft tentatively moving up and down. 

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Arthur growled out finally regaining some of his sense back from the touch.

John stayed silent and smirked as he shoved two fingers against Arthur’s lips. This was the Arthur he knew, but he was certainly enjoying this submissive side of him. The green eyes glared at the younger man, but Arthur obediently opened his mouth to suck on the digits until John deemed them wet enough. John pressed the tips of the now soaked fingers against the tight ring of Arthur’s asshole. The man groaned and slammed his head back against the dirt with a force that no doubt hurt; John was sure he didn’t feel it or care. The fingers slowly pressed inside to which the man below him let out a shout that John fumbled to clasp a hand over. 

“God, Arthur! You’re gonna wake up the whole damn camp!” John hissed at him still continuing his advance deeper into the other man. 

Concern and arousal bubbled in John’s stomach at what sort of noise the other man would make once he finally made it all the way inside, God help them. John got his answer soon enough as his fingers hit their limit, and he tentatively crooked his fingers up into the bundle of nerves. The yell Arthur let out was even louder than the shout before, and ten times more obscene. Luckily for them, and the sleeping gang members, John caught most of it with his hand. John couldn’t hold back his laughter at their predicament.

“Arthur, you’re killin’ me here! I really don’t want to explain to everyone that the yelling they heard was you whimpering like a bitch in heat!” John whispered while trying to contain his laughter.

That seemed to sober the disheveled man, and he quickly ripped off one of his gloves to shove into his mouth as a makeshift gag. His eyes stared into John’s silently commanding him to continue on.

“I guess that’ll have to do.” John smirked and resumed with his work, his free hand moving down to pet at the bigger man’s thighs. 

Arthur was practically sobbing as John’s fingers dug into his prostate causing John’s self restraint to evaporate. He quickly withdrew his fingers to sloppily work on slicking his cock with his spit and the pre-cum already leaking out of it. Arthur watched through half-lidded eyes, and then unexpectedly grabbed at John’s arm to direct him towards the satchel forgotten in the dust behind them. John didn’t hesitate to shuffle over to it to grab the tin Arthur was silently asking for. Opening it and dipping his fingers into the grease he made quick work of applying it to his dick. 

John was back in a second, much to Arthur’s relief, and finally pressing the head of his now slick cock against the older man’s asshole. With a shuddering inhale from both, and a moan from Arthur, John pushed into the hole at an achingly slow pace and buried himself to the hilt. He let himself catch his breath, and then he was thrusting lazily into the warmth. It was just Arthur’s luck that this was the time John insisted on taking things gently and slow. The gag in Arthur's mouth muffled his growing discontent causing John to strain to understand him. 

“Harder.” John finally caught through the repetition. 

He immediately snapped his hips harder into the older man who grunted in response. 

“Harder.” Growled out through the gag with his brow now furrowed in frustration. 

John shoved against him now using his feet as leverage. 

“Harder.” Even more aggressive this time. 

Letting out a grunt of annoyance, John suddenly pulled out and flipped the other man onto his stomach to a cacophony of muffled curses. Quickly pulling the now snarling man’s ass into the air and reentering with little time to protest. John worked on relentlessly grinding himself against Arthur’s prostate. It struck the older man silent for the first time since they started. John watched Arthur’s hands open and close uselessly beside his head that shoved into the dirt. His cheek rubbed into the ground with each thrust, but he didn’t seem to be aware of it. His mouth hung open just as useless as his hands while his one exposed eye stuck to John’s own gaze. Arthur figured this must be what it feels like to die. The pure bliss he felt with each thrust made him almost concerned that he was going to come out of this with half the brain he had before. 

John shuddered at the look the man beneath him was giving him and continued his brutal pace without breaking eye contact. The green eye became more and more unfocused as John’s cock slammed in and out of Arthur, but still it remain locked onto the younger man’s gaze. John was trying his hardest to commit this all to memory for later use. No doubt this whole interaction would stick with him for weeks after. John suddenly hissed as he felt tension build in his stomach. There was no way he could continue on much longer, but something told him Arthur wouldn’t be able to either. 

As if on cue, Arthur’s eyebrows suddenly shot up, proving John right. His fluttering eye struggled to stay open, gaze still locked onto John’s face. With a scream to rival all the others Arthur’s body was suddenly in motion pushing against John’s thrusts, who groaned and bit down on his lip trying to delay his own release. He watched as tears streamed down Arthur’s cheeks into the dirt as his knuckles turned white from how tightly he was clenching them shut. His eyebrows were furrowed as his jaw chewed against the gag through the shouts being pulled from his throat. All the while his gaze still remained on John’s face as his eye fluttered violently open and shut. The scene was too much for John, and he finally let his orgasm wash over him with a moan of his own hissing out through his clenched teeth.

John collapsed onto Arthur’s back as they both reached the end of their orgasms. They were panting as they struggling to get their limbs to respond to their whims. With a groan from both men John pulled out and sat back to admire his work. The flushed mess of a man before him was struggling to flip himself over with shaky arms. John took pity on him and helped pull the older man onto his back. Much to his surprise Arthur’s dick was still just as erect as when they started. 

“There just ain’t no pleasin’ you is there?” John teased with a scoff. 

“Ain’t mine or your fault. It was the stupid plant I ate. Feels like there’s a fire inside me.” Arthur explained through his shuddering breaths. 

“I’ll ask again then. What do you need me to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second attempt at writing smut, and I've found maybe I should pay a little more attention to plot. Then again, you're not really here for the plot are you? I'm working on as second equally horny chapter, so stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
